Stealth Elf
Stealth Elf (ステルスエルフ, Suterusu Erufu) is an elven ninja who is one of Twilight's team of Avenge Landers, and one of the main protagonists characters in the franchise series, Legend of the Avenge Landers. She has a legendary, elite, ninja, dark & a SuperCharger forms, and a Mini counterpart. "Silent but Deadly!" :—Stealth Elf's official catchphrase. Appearance :Voice actor: Ashley Tisdale (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Jannika Jira (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography Stealth Elf was separated from her parents when she was very young, and was taken-in by an unusually stealthy, ninja-like tree creature in the deep forest. Under his tutelage, she has spent the majority of her life training in the art of stealth fighting. After completing her training, she became an Avenge Lander and set out into the world to uncover the mystery behind her origins. Here one second... gone the next. Stealth Elf is a speed demon who can travel from one corner of Avenge Landers Academy to the other before you can say, “Whoa, did she just teleport?” And if you think she’s quick on her feet, just wait until you see her work her blades. This ninja warrior is a force to be reckoned with, whether it’s defeating her enemies or suddenly appearing behind one of her teammates with no warning to yell, “BOO!”, and make them jump – or in Eruptor’s case, to spew lava all over the place. But don’t let the name fool you – she may be stealth in a fight, but this Elf is always ready to take the lead and command her team to victory! Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Stealth Elf, like all elves, adores nature. She is considered to be a guardian protector of the forests and of the world. She may be a highly trained ninja, but sometimes Stealth Elf is known to have a sense of a rampaging Cyclops Mammoth. She speaks her mind, whether others want to hear it or not. She can sneak her way into any enemy's territory, but can also be tactless. Like all Plant Avenge Landers, Stealth Elf prefers to keep her feet on the ground. Stealth Elf is also known to use trickery to get out of situations she doesn't feel like doing herself, using her decoys. Relationships Friends/Allies * Avenge Landers ** Spyro ** Eruptor ** Jet-Vac ** Pop Fizz ** Gill Grunt ** Trigger Happy ** Drill Sergeant * Mane Six ** Twilight Sparkle ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie * Dragons ** Spike * Mabus ** Hugo ** Flynn ** Cali ** Fynn * Dragonflies ** Flash ** Nina ** Sparx * Ponies ** Mayor Mare * Alicorns ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Cadance * Dragon Sages ** Ignitus ** Aquarius ** Volteer ** Aeros ** Cyril ** Terrador * Senseis ** King Pen * Elora * Hunter * Bianca * The Ancients ** Chronicler Family * Whisper Elf (Mini counterpart) Neutral * Shadow Black * Hyenas Rivals Enemies * Malefor Abilities and Powers Stealth Elf is extremely swift and agile, able to skewer and slash swiftly at her enemies with her daggers and swords, and take down her foes by surprise. She can also literally disappear, and at exactly the same time, create scarecrow decoys of herself that wield scythes to attack other foes and can bring forth a copy of herself as a decoy to distract other enemies, and while she does so, Stealth Elf uses invisible stealth to turn invisible to attack the enemies when they are attacking her decoy. Her Forest Ninja path can also create replica scarecrows of herself wielding scythes to attack other advancing enemies. Her Pook Blade Saint path Elf Jitsu can release Poison Spores as a combo, she can also release a Blade Flurry as another combo. In Legend of the Avenge Landers: Battlecast, she also has the ability to inbue her blades with Nightshade Oil, increasing their damage and keeping anyone attacked by them from casting spells, and other abilities that allow her to attack sideline enemies by going after them or swapping them in. Her Gear is the Scorncrow, a dummy that reduces enemy power, and her Special Ability is Enchanted Blades, which temporarily increases her power. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Blade Slash * Stealth * Dragonfang Daggers * Arboreal Acrobatics * Elf Jitsu * Ninja Skills * Dual Blades * Teleportation Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Stealth Elf can't remember much about her family or from whence she came. But she is the only Skylander who can skewer and slice through a platoon of ne'er-do-wells before slipping away unseen. Stealth Elf's earliest memory is of waking with a start and screech, following a nightmarish dream of stampeding sheep. But when she awoke there were no woolly warriors in sight - only woodland and a complete memory blank. With a sniffle and a sigh, she picked herself up and set off in search of answers. After several days, she stumbled on a gnarled, stumpy-looking creature with the lightning moves of a ninja master. It turned out the creature was the guardian of the forest and trained in the ancient art of stealth. Sensing the young elf's skill for sneaking, the guardian immediately made her his apprentice. Sure enough, Stealth Elf was a natural and soon, ran rings around her increasingly ragged sensei. Princess Celestia was invited for a look, and was knocked out by her nifty ninja skills. She was made an Avenge Lander on the spot and served not only guardian of the forests, but protector of the world. Synopsis See also * Evil Ninja Minion * Whisper Elf * Legendary Stealth Elf * Dark Stealth Elf External links * Stealth Elf Spyro Wiki * Stealth Elf Skylanders Wiki Trivia * Stealth Elf is commonly seen without a scarf over her mouth. ** Her eyes also have a blue sclera, possibly to make it easier for viewers to know which direction she is looking at. * She, Chill , Déjà Vu and Roller Brawl are currently the only female Avenge Landers with a Legendary counterpart forms. * Her catchphrase, "Silent but deadly!" is a reference to the kind of flatuence. ** Her catchphrase seem to perfectly match Stink Bomb's character, as Stealth Elf herself admits Stink Bomb's stink gas is 'Silent but Deadly'. *Her battle cry, "Knock knock... too late!" would later be used as the catchphrase for Fist Bump. * She has a few similarities towards Kitana from Mortal Kombat, as both are ninjas, have ponytails and don't know about their real fathers. ** She shares some traits with Ahsoka Tano from Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Marvel's Black Widow. * She is the only Plant Avenge Lander who is not plant or plant-like related. * So far, Stealth Elf has the highest amount of agility. * In her Series 2 version, she wields a pair of Elven Sunblades instead of her basic fang-like daggers. * She is the only Skylander to have an attack that only adds speed. * She is the second Avenge Lander to have a Legendary, and a Dark variant, the first being Spyro. ** She and Spyro are the only Avenge Landers to both have Dark, Legendary and Elite versions of themselves. * If she has the acrobatic move and the ghost daggers upgrades, you can damage enemies slightly by using the acrobatic move because the ghost daggers with spin around her and do slight damage to enemies she somersaults into. * During the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Swap Force console game intro, she was seen in her ninja costume but without her black hood on. She resembles to her dark version in her normal form. ** In Trap Team, when Ninja Stealth Elf wears a hat, the black hood part of her costume even though her Wow Pow has been purchased is replaced until the hat is removed. The same goes for her dark version. ** Also in Trap Team, even when Ninja Stealth Elf hasn't been fully upgraded, she wears her new ninja costume instead of her original outfit. * Her irritation at being called "sir" by Drill Sergeant is similar to Marcie and Peppermint Patty's relationship in Peanuts. * Stealth Elf is noticeably similar to Stink Bomb: ** Both are Plant Skylanders. ** Both are ninjas. ** Both can disappear using their secondary attacks that leave their eyes glowing. * Though she finds striped and yellow outfits inappropriate ninja clothing, her Supercharger outfit has both. * Stealth Elf's slow walk animation is usually sneaking around on her toes, however, as of SuperChargers, it has been changed and she now walks upright. ** Aside from her SuperCharger counterpart's animations, the only times she is seen upright is then and during her idle animation in Trap Team, as she runs slightly hunched over. Category:Elves Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Avenge Landers